


Rush

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Femslash 100 Drabbletag challenge Prompt: Maleficent: Aurora/Maleficent - freefall</p>
<p>The drabble is the first 206 words (up to 'sexy') the rest of the fic grew out from that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

"Higher," Aurora asked quietly. "Higher." 

Maleficent beat her wings harder. The unified kingdom was far below. It was the perfect day for a flight. In the years since becoming Queen one of Aurora's favorite things to do for fun was fly with her Fairy Godmother. 

The cloud layer looked just like a blanket of fresh snow. Way up here nothing else mattered. Not humans. Not the fair-folk. Not the pressures of being Queen. Being the first to rule over the joined kingdom had turned out to be quite the stressful appointment. 

There was another reason other than getting away. 

"Okay. Okay. Now," Aurora said. Their eyes met. Aurora was entranced as always by Maleficent's beautiful, intense gaze. Aurora let go, her arms out at her sides. Maleficent gave her a light kiss on the lips. Then she let her go too.

For a moment Aurora seemed to hang there, just for the slightest instant. Then she fell. She screamed, not with fear, but with pleasure. 

After a few seconds Maleficent swooped down after her. 

Aurora rolled to face down, the air rushing as she fell, her blonde hair streaming behind her, her dress flapping and fluttering. The rush was incredible. It was unique. 

It was sexy.

She broke through the thin cloud layer and the land seemed so far away, but it was rapidly closing in on her. Maleficent came into view, flying straight down, wings tucked in neatly behind her. She was about thirty meters over to the right and about the same below her. 

Maleficent let her fall for as along as possible. She knew how much her love enjoyed to drop through the air. When the time came she closed the distance between. Aurora grabbed her, wrapping her arms and legs around Maleficent who hugged her close in return. The fairy spread her wings wide, adjusting their course into a low glide just barely above the treetops. 

Aurora's heart was racing, she was breathing hard. She felt so alive. The wind on her skin was a continual tingle. The warmth of Maleficent's body added to the heat that she felt. "I'm so wet," Aurora said into Maleficent's pointed ear. She flicked her tongue over the point and started sucking on it. 

Maleficent's wings twitched and they dropped, almost crashing into a tree before she recovered. She needed to get them on the ground. She needed to land and she needed to get rid of their clothes. She put them on the ground as quickly as she could without causing either of them injury (she landed badly on her ankle but avoided doing any real damage). 

The moment they were down Aurora started kissing her. Fierce and unrestrained. There were no romantic kisses. She kissed demandingly, all tongue and teeth, and Maleficent was delighted to return in kind. Her hands pulled at the laces on the Queen's dress. 

In minutes their clothing was left scattered on the ground, Maleficent pushed Aurora back onto a slight grassy slope, beside a large yellow flower that smelled of sweet baking bread. 

"Why does falling make me so wet?" Aurora asked. 

"I don't know. But I am happy it does," Maleficent smiled, straddling Aurora's waist and looking down on her. 

Aurora was beautiful. That she would became a gorgeous woman had been obvious through the years Maleficent watched her grow. He adult body was slim, her breasts small and perky topped with delicious dark pink nipples. Her golden hair was spread out on the grass around her head, her lips were turned up in a cute smile and in her eyes there was such lust that mirrored what Maleficent felt. 

Maleficent dipped in and kissed Aurora, sucking on her bottom lip, the Queen's arms wrapping around and stroking her wings. She gave an involuntary shudder, she still tensed, just for a moment whenever anyone touched her once stolen wings. She relaxed at Aurora's stroking touch, running her tongue side to side over Aurora's bottom lip. 

Aurora groaned when Maleficent cupped her breast, thumb circling the flicking over her stiff nipple. To Maleficent the sound was the sweetest she could imagine. The noises of Aurora in pleasure was more pure and light to her than any other sound in the Moors. 

She kissed Aurora's cheek, her neck, her collarbone, her shoulders. She kissed down her chest, her right hand moving down over the young woman's side and to her bare hip. 

"Touch me." 

"Touch you?" Maleficent asked playfully. "Touch you where?" 

"You know where," Aurora arched up with her hips. 

"Perhaps," Maleficent said, her fingers moved around the curve of the inside of Aurora's thigh. "Perhaps I want to hear you say it." 

The thrill that Aurora had felt from the moment Maleficent had let her go high in the sky was still rushing through her blood. Even ground she felt like she was in freefall, dropping into further depths of lust. "Between my legs." 

Maleficent moved her body down, kissing between Aurora's firm tits. "Here?" The very tip of Maleficent's finger ghosted over the left side of the Queen's labia. 

"Yes Godmother," Aurora hissed. 

Maleficent's lips closed over Aurora's left nipple, her finger traced around the edges of her cunt. She held the nipple in her mouth, tongue resting against the underside of it. She kept her finger moving, teasing, never going further then the outer edges. A soft breeze sent a shiver of cool through both of them. 

Slowly Maleficent's tongue circled the captured nipple. 

"Fuck, please, fuck me!" Aurora's frustration came to a head. 

"All you had to do was ask beastie," Maleficent chuckled and thrust two fingers deep inside. 

"Yes!" Aurora cried out once, an other attempt at speech was lost to her moans. Maleficent curled and wriggled her fingers inside Aurora, steadily pumping them faster and faster in her tight pussy. 

The pleasure grew and expanded and suddenly Aurora felt like she was falling again. 

As always Maleficent was there for her when she returned to the ground.


End file.
